


Dressing Room

by TripUpStairs



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Bondage, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripUpStairs/pseuds/TripUpStairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college!Faberry smut. Rachel needs a new dress, and Quinn can't keep her hands to herself. No matter the fact that they are in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyLittlePoutyMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/gifts).



> This fic was meant for prettylittlepoutymouth's birthday waaayyyy back in July. The prompt was simple: "slightly dominant Quinn, dirty talk, mild restraining or bondage, semi-public." So. Better late than never right?

Rachel needs a dress.

Never mind that she's supposed to be on a budget after her post-Christmas splurge. In her defense, she couldn't just walk away from those kind of sales! Kurt understood. Her fathers? Much less so. So yes, she's on a budget, but she really does need a dress. The party next Saturday isn't just any occasion, after all. The dress has to be perfect. Not too casual. Not too formal. Kind of sexy without overdoing it.

"You're really over thinking this," Quinn says amiably as they walk into their seventh store of the day.

"I want to impress your not so secret society," Rachel says.

"You've met a number of the girls before," Quinn says.

"Right, but not during an alumni social and not all of them. I know how important this group is to you," Rachel says, pausing in between two display tables of clothes to turn to Quinn. She runs a hand down her girlfriend's arm before tangling their fingers together. "Besides, you yourself said it's very possible that Jodie Foster and other notable alum may make an appearance. Jodie Foster, Quinn."

Quinn raises an amused eyebrow.

Rachel smiles before snaking her free hand around the back of Quinn's neck and pushing herself forward in order to land a brief kiss. She parts with a sigh and settles back on to her heels before saying, "Really, I want to make a good impression. I don't have the best track record with these things, and I don't want to embarrass you."

"You'll never embarrass me," Quinn says. "But if it'll make you feel better then, like I said, I'm happy to help you find a dress. Even if that's not quite what I imagined we'd be spending all of today doing when I told you I'd be visiting you this weekend. Not that I don't enjoy spending whatever time I can with you, but we are on our seventh store."

"I'll make it up to you later," Rachel says coyly, squeezing Quinn's hand before letting go. She turns around, confident that she left Quinn with just the impression that she wanted. Now, about that dress...

She finds one she wants to try on. Just one. But she loves it on the display. It's navy and knee length with thick straps over the shoulders. The store has it paired with a thin brown leather belt that clinches around the waist in order to accentuate the curves of its wearer. To her dismay, the belt does come separate on the already hefty price of the dress.

There's just one left in her size though, and clearly that means it's meant to be.

Of course she'll try it on to be sure.

"Just that one?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, this one. Could you grab one of those belts for me? Like the one on the mannequin," Rachel says, pointing to where the belts have been neatly looped for display on a table behind Quinn.

"Please?" Quinn smirks.

Rachel purses her lips in faux annoyance. "Quinn, would you please grab one of those belts for me?"

"Only because you asked so nicely," Quinn says before grabbing one and stepping forward. She slides past, and as she does, she playfully swats her rear with the belt before Rachel can stop her.

"Quinn, save that kind of behavior for the bedroom. This store demands a certain amount decorum," Rachel says, unable to stop her smile this time despite her attempt to sound stern.

"Oh? That's something you want in the bedroom?" Quinn says coyly.

Rachel's mouth drops open. She takes a breath, readying a retort, only for a sales associate to swoop in beside her.

"Can I open up a dressing room for you?" the associate asks politely.

"I...uh...yes," Rachel says. She's more flustered because of the worker's timing than anything, but she clears her throat and tries again. "I mean, actually, I am ready to try it on."

"Great! Follow me, and we'll get you set up in one of our dressing rooms," the associate says with a bright smile and then holds her hands out, gesturing for the dress.

Rachel is certain her face is still red, but she hands off the dress to the sales associate and dutifully follows her to the dressing rooms. They're moderately full. A few rooms are open, and people are coming and going with their arms more or less full of clothes. The associate unlocks one of the rooms and steps inside, hanging the dress up on the metal bar that stretches the length of the left wall. Rachel steps inside as soon as the associate exits and does her best to avoid looking at Quinn's triumphant smirk as she closes the door behind her. The sales associate gives her a cheery "let us know if you need anything" before Rachel hears her walk away, heels clicking on the floor.

Rachel starts to undress for the umpteenth time that day, beginning with her shoes, and she can practically feel Quinn's smirk on the other side of the dressing room door. She gives the door a pointed look despite knowing Quinn wouldn't be able to feel, much less see, the gentle exasperation she's trying to convey. As she does, she spots the shadow and then the feet of her girlfriend underneath the door.

"Forgetting something?" Quinn says lightly.

Rachel pulls her shirt over her head and throws it over the bar her dress is hanging from. Left in her skirt and bra, she makes a face at the mirror as she tries to remember what Quinn could be talking about. Then it hits her. "Oh!" she exclaims. "Right! The belt."

"You want to let me in?" Quinn asks.

"If I must," Rachel says.

"What does that even mean?" Quinn asks amusedly.

"It means that you better behave yourself," Rachel says as she unlocks and opens the door.

"I always behave myself," Quinn says as she slips inside the dressing room, belt in hand.

Heat blossoms in her when she catches Quinn's gaze slipping down over her body before coming back to her face, but she keeps her voice cool and steady. "Hardly. Your behavior out there being one such example."

"May I remind you that you were the first to be all coquettish with your 'I'll make it up to you later,'" Quinn says lowly.

"That was a completely innocent statement!" Rachel says in faux-protest.

"Was it now?" Quinn says, taking a step forward. "As was your 'save that behavior for the bedroom?'"

"That was," Rachel swallows, as Quinn backs her against the dressing room wall, "maybe a little less innocent."

"And while I'm fairly certain you're not quite into spanking, I can think of another way to use this belt," Quinn says lowly.

Before Rachel can respond, Quinn steps completely into her space. Rachel closes her eyes as her girlfriend leans in, expecting a kiss, but she feels only the faintest brush of lips against hers followed by smooth skin pressed against her cheek. She shivers as she feels Quinn's hot breath against her ear. And then her girlfriend presses her hips into her, grabbing her wrists and raising them back against the wall. Quinn still has the belt in one of her hands, but that hardly matters as Rachel is effectively pinned between her girlfriend's body and the wall.

And the belt is the last thing on her mind when Quinn whispers into her ear, "And I don't want to wait until we're in the bedroom."

Rachel's stomach twists and she's certain that with just those few words her panties are now absolutely soaked. She arches into Quinn, unable to help herself despite being very aware that they have very little privacy. She can hear the bustle and noise of the store moving around them--dressing room doors opening and closing, voices of customers and workers alike, and the pump of alternative rock music playing over the store's speakers. But that doesn't stop Quinn as she pulls back slightly and Rachel finds her arms being raised a little higher until they are just above her head. It's only as she feels the cool leather of the belt wrap around her wrists that she processes what Quinn is doing.

"Quinn," Rachel says. It comes out low and husky, which was not what she was going for, so Rachel takes a breath, clears her throat, and tries again. "Quinn," she manages to say pointedly this time, "are you tying me up in the dressing room?"

She has to bite back a giggle at the absurdity of the statement even though she now wants nothing more than Quinn's touch regardless of their limited privacy.

"Yes, I'm using this belt, but not in the way you were originally thinking," Quinn says.

"Quinn! We are in a dressing room!" Rachel says. She plays incredulous even as she shudders in anticipation of what's to come. She knows she can stop Quinn with a simple "no" if she wants to, but now? She most definitely doesn't want to and that is all it takes to let the last bit of rationality go.

Rachel gives an experimental tug against the belt as Quinn finishes. It's loose. The belt is pliant, but not that pliant. Plus the bar she's tied to isn't the sturdiest. That's beyond the point though. She's bound in a dressing room, arms raised above her head, while her girlfriend's dark eyes rake over her form. She feels exposed. Vulnerable. But with her trust in Quinn, she also feels safe. Those should be dichotomous feelings. Instead, the effect only increases the flush of warm and the beat of her pulse at already knowing that her girlfriend, her beautiful, beautiful girlfriend, wants her. Right now.

So she swallows hard as Quinn's hands travel the length of her arms, against the sides of her breasts, down her ribs, and to her hips. Then Quinn smirks. It's a powerful and sexy and oh so slightly evil. And the only thing keeping Rachel from begging--asking--Quinn to kiss her, to touch her, to take her is her pride. She plans to hold on to that for the moment even though she knows she not above ignoring it if the circumstances are particularly ...demanding.

Quinn's hands travel to the small of her back and then down over her ass. She grabs, pulling her lower half away from the dressing room wall and pressing their hips flush together. Quinn practically purrs into Rachel's ear. "We are in a dressing room. But I don't think that's stopping you from wanting my fingers knuckle deep inside you, Rachel."

And at that, Rachel lets out a low and needy sigh. "Quinn..."

"Tell me what you want." Quinn doesn't ask. She demands. And that alone practically silences the world outside of the dressing room. When Rachel doesn't answer immediately--words stuck in her dry throat--Quinn grazes her teeth against her earlobe before pulling back to gaze at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Tell me," Quinn says again.

Rachel nearly whimpers because the low husk of Quinn's voice runs through her body before pooling between her legs.

"You," Rachel breathes. "Touch me. Please."

"Where?"

Quinn's smirk is back and if it wasn't for the fact that she was throbbing, Rachel would have bristled. Instead she responds, trying to keep her voice casual. "You know where."

"Say it for me," Quinn whispers with all signs of her previous smirk gone.

Rachel almost doesn't want to, just to see what Quinn would do because now there's a certain edge to her girlfriend's voice. A want--a need--echoing back in her words. But she gives in, keeping her voice low. "I want your hand between my legs. I want your fingers dipping inside me and rubbing against my clit. I want your body against mine and I want you to kiss me."

The last word only just barely leaves her lips before Quinn kisses her, all tongue and teeth and hard. Her girlfriend's hands squeeze her ass once more before sliding up. Rachel shivers as Quinn's fingers trail against the skin of her abdomen. She works against her restraints as Quinn's hands reach her breasts, and then she holds back a moan as those hands pull aside her bra to reach her nipples. Unable to grab her girlfriend, Rachel focuses her energy into their kiss, forcing her tongue into Quinn's mouth.

Quinn rips away from the kiss after just a moment however. "I don't think so," she growls.

And Rachel finds her head being firmly yet gently pulled to the left against her raised arm as one of her girlfriend's hands wrap around the back of her neck, fingers threading through her hair. As her other hand stays busy on her breasts, Quinn wastes no time attaching her lips to Rachel's neck. She sucks the skin near her shoulder, and Rachel knows it'll leave an angry red mark that will turn into the dull purple of a bruise.

Rachel lets out a gasp when Quinn nips her way up her neck while pinching one of her nipples. She can tell that's exactly what her girlfriend was waiting for when she feels lips curve into a smirk against her neck.

"You have to be quiet. I think you can handle it. Don't prove me wrong," Quinn says lowly even as she continues to pepper kisses against her neck.

"I can be quiet," Rachel whispers.

"I've barely even touched you yet and I had you moaning," Quinn smirks.

"That was hardly any noise!" Rachel exclaims as softly as possible.

"But are you going to be able to stay quiet as I fuck you?" Quinn husks.

Hearing her girlfriend use "fuck"--that word passing Quinn's lips alone makes her throb. "Yes," she breathes.

Rachel's heart pounds as Quinn's hand drops from her breasts to her right thigh, pushing up her skirt. She shifts, opening up her legs a little more and leaning back against the dressing room wall more as Quinn's hand travels inside her thigh. Her girlfriend pulls back from her neck, but stays close enough that Rachel can almost taste the words that fall from Quinn's lips as her hand skims her panties.

"Already soaked," Quinn says lowly. "As much as I love to make you sing, I need you to be quiet as I fuck you. But before that, I need you to tell me exactly how you want me to do it."

"I...I want..." Rachel begins. It's hard to focus with Quinn's eyes meeting hers and how she can just feel her fingers grazing her panties. But she also wants nothing more than to please Quinn right now. "I want you to start with two fingers. I want you to push them inside me and I want to clench around you as you thrust."

And then both Quinn's hands have her skirt pushed up around her hips. One hand yanks aside her underwear and the two fingers of the other slide inside her with little resistance. Rachel aches to cling to Quinn, to touch her in some way as her fingers fill her. Quinn seems to read the desperation on her face though because a second later, Rachel is being kissed thoroughly as her girlfriend begins to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her.

Rachel adapts to the rhythm with practiced ease, rocking her hips to meet Quinn's thrusts. She breaks from the kiss with a heavy sigh as she feels the warmth building below her stomach with every curl of her girlfriend's fingers. She wants--she needs... "My clit. Quinn please," she breathes out in desperation.

Quinn's eyes seem to darken even more, and she wraps one arm around Rachel's hip, hand slipping between her ass and the wall to take control. She thrusts once more before slowly sliding out and letting her hand slip down through her folds to find her clit. Rachel bites her lip to keep from crying out at the flush of pleasure from the contact and she barely holds in a moan in the back of her throat as Quinn's fingers begin to draw tight little circles.

"Are you going to come for me Rachel?" Quinn says. "I want you too. Right here. Come for me."

Rachel wants nothing more than to grab onto Quinn. She aches to touch her--to share some of the physical pleasure as her girlfriend's fingers increase their pace. She feels it building more and more low in her stomach. She struggles to keep her eyes open and on Quinn's face, but as her lips part and her head tips to the side she can't help but close them.

"Look at me," Quinn commands.

Rachel's eyes snap back open without question. The hand her girlfriend had on her ass travels up her back, before finding her neck. Quinn grabs, holding her head steady, and somehow still presses her body even closer while maintaining the rhythm of her fingers against her clit.

Rachel forgets to breathe. She throbs and her heart hammers in her chest and the pressure below her stomach radiates outward. She comes, unable to keep her eyes from squeezing shut. She hears a groan of pleasure, but it's not hers. It's Quinn's and Rachel shudders harder.

As the pleasure subsides into airy relaxation, Quinn holds her closely, the hand on her neck having dropped back down so that she could wrap an arm around her.

"You're so gorgeous," Quinn says before stealing Rachel's recovering breaths with a kiss and pulling her hand away from between her legs.

Rachel allows herself a small moan of contentment as Quinn pulls back and that reminds of her of the noise Quinn made when she came. She opens her mouth to call her girlfriend out on it, only for a knock to resound on the dressing room door. The knock practically sounds like thunder and the sounds of the store come rushing back into the dressing room in its wake.

"Everything going okay? How's that dress working out?"

Rachel breathes a sigh of relief that that is the only thing the sales associate is asking and exchanges a glance with Quinn. Her girlfriend has managed to look pleased with herself, relieved, and amused all at once.

"It's great!" Rachel manages to say. "I think it's exactly what I'm looking for. Thank you."

Quinn's lips press tightly together in a restrained smile.

"Untie me," Rachel mouths over the sales associate's answering "great!"

Quinn's smile grows, but she begins to work at untying the belt as the sales associate's footsteps carry her away. "Exactly what you're looking for huh?" she smirks. "Still want to try it on?"

"No. But I'm buying it," Rachel answers as her hands are released. She immediately grabs Quinn by the collar of her jacket before she can step back. Rachel leans up and kisses her hard. She pulls back slightly after a moment, knowing it was just long enough to keep Quinn wanting more. "And we're going straight home."


End file.
